The Pokeball
Welcome to the world of Pokemonboy3000, here you can meet my Gemsona's, learn about my canon, or just just comment about stuff and junk, this will be a work in progress. Timeline WIP Major Gems * Yellow Calcite: The fashion obsessed, nice girl who flies high on her wings. She was a former homeworld noble before joining the crystal gems. * Spinel: The passionate defender of friends who wields a cestus in combat. She was a high ranking guard of Blue Diamond before she defected to the Crystal Gems to be with Cat's eye. * Cat's Eye: A defective nobel turned spy, who uses her shurikens to fight. She was supposed to be a member of Yellow Diamonds court, but her defection left her to be broken. Pink Diamond took her in, and she sided with Rose during the war. * Ice: A cold, callous, and sadistic gem who's mastery of ice in all its forms in unparralled. She was made on earth and the sole survivor of her gem kind after an invasion by humans. * Cuprite: The childlike, fun loving, goofball of the bunch. She was adopted by Yellow Calcite and fled to earth with her, she joined the crystal gems. * Lodestone: An upcoming Gemsona who will appear as a Homeworld gem. Minor Gems * Zircon: The insane data collection unit who wields a hammer. She was my first ever Gemsona and has only appeared in one Roleplay. * Saussurite: The ship AI gem, who wields her memory log as a weapon. She has superior knowledge of piloting all forms of gem tech by inserting her gemstone into it. * Smokey Quartz: A Quartz soldier who served White diamond and wields a meteor hammer in combat. She is pretty much an anti Rose who loves to fight and hates organic life, her miasma powers help her destroy it with ease. * Ulexite: A cluster gem who is relatively stable and wields a mirror as a weapon. She rarely talks or shows any kind of emotion, her one desire is to perish in pieces. * Painite: A super fast gem energetic dance who wields a dagger in combat. He is the only male gemsona I have ever used. * Perla: A Pearl who served Yellow Calcite and became her best friend on homeworld, she was shattered by Yellow Diamond. * Rubē: One of Calcite's 3 guards and friends, she was an average ruby who always wondered how hard should she hit something. She was broken by yellow diamond. * Rubi: One of Calcite's 3 guards and friends, she was a very intelligent ruby who wondered where should they hit things. She was broken by yellow diamond. * Rubu: One of 3 guards and friends, she was a sweet ruby who wondered why should they hit something. She was broken by yellow diamond. Fusion Gems Pokemonboy3000 fusions * Tiger Eye: The love fusion of Spinel and Cat's eye who wields a large Bagh Naka as a weapon. The mostly slient but extremely skilled member of the group. * Rainbow Calcite: A Superstar pop singer who wields a microphone as her weapon. She is the fusion of Cuprite and Yellow Clalcite * Sphene: The peppy cheerleader with a dark secret who wields a Bat'leth. She is the fusion of Yellow Calcite and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye) * Spessartine: The analytical and creative gem who speaks in haiku and wields a Kusarigama. She is the fusion of Cuprite and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye) * Andalusite: The colossal fusion of Yellow Calcite, Cuprite, and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye), who every combination of the fours weapons. * Omega Ruby: the fusion of Rubē, Rubi, and Rubu. * Black Ice: An evil and power hungry fusion of Ice and Yellow Calcite who wields frozen wings. Black Calcite is in complete control of these two, much to the dismay of Snow and Yellow Calcite. Other User fusions * Rainbow Opal: The cheerful fusion of Yellow Calcite and Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) who wields a magical wand. * Gaspeite: The self centered, yet caring fusion of Yellow Calcite and Zircon (Agunachopace) who wields a winged hammer. * Variscite: The fusion of Tiger eye and Aquamarine who I remember nothing about. Canon Gem fusions * Violet Charoite: The powerful and playful fusion of Cuprite and Lapis. * Ametrine: The wild party girl fusion of Yellow Calcite and Amethyst who wields a chain scythe. Stories Trivia * Each one of my major Gemsonas exhibits symptoms for a mental disorder. Yellow Calcite has dissociative identity disorder, Cuprite has ADHD , Ice exhibits symtopms of PTSD, Cat's Eye has depression, and Spinel exhibits symptoms of HPD = Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Fanons